


Kisses in the Hours Between

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Yule mention, F/F, Five Times, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sick Fic, So many tropes rolled into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Four places Ada kissed Hecate and one place Hecate kissed her.





	Kisses in the Hours Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/gifts).



> A/N: Special shoutout to Alafair for being a delightful beta once again. Dedicated to daggers-in-the-smiles-of-men because she asked for sick fic forever ago and I sprinkled some of that in here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

  **I. Forehead**

Hecate squinted against the sunlight pouring in from her window and wondered at the pain in her head. She couldn't fathom how she managed to oversleep and why her hands were taking so long to respond to her attempt to lift them.

“Good morning,” came a gentle greeting from her left.

Her head jerked at the sound, an action the rest of her body would have followed if it weren't so intent on being sluggish. She cleared her throat, trying to chase away its inexplicable sandpaper texture, but her voice came out low and scratchy just the same.

“What is going on?”

Ada, sat at Hecate’s bedside, raised an eyebrow. “You fainted in your Year Four potions lesson this morning, which shouldn’t come as a shock since you’ve been denying you’ve felt poorly the past _three_ days.”

Hecate shook her head, only to immediately regret the action. “I’ll be fine, Ada,” she insisted, “I just…” She tried to rise from her bed, but felt a gentle yet firm magical nudge push her back. Her eyes flew up to meet Ada’s and she winced at her hastiness.

Ada shook her head, her face almost pained. “I hate to resort to this, Hecate, but as you seem determined to neglect your health, you are confined to bed rest for the remainder of the day.”

Hecate open and closed her mouth a few times before she scowled and sunk back against her headrest. “Honestly,” she muttered.

Ada pulled up the blankets around Hecate, providing warmth for a chill Hecate hadn’t noticed until that moment. “Oh, you’ll be fine.” She gestured toward the cup on Hecate’s night stand. “I’ve brought tea and a tonic that will help you sleep. I shall be back in a little while.”

Hecate furrowed her brow. “What about my lessons?”

Ada stood and straightened her jumper. “Not to worry, I’ll be covering them today.”

“But I--”

Ada placed her hands on her hips. “Surely you trust me to cover lower level potions lessons. Your illness hasn’t robbed you of your sense, has it, Hecate?”

There was something under the frustration in Ada’s voice and even with Hecate’s hazy mind, she recognized it as disappointment. Hecate sighed as she shook her head. “Ada, I would never imply you were incapable. I’m just not exactly keen on staying in bed.”

Ada nodded and her face softened as she gave Hecate a once over. “I know, but I’m afraid it’s necessary. I will check on you later.”

She lifted her hand to transfer and gave Hecate a stern look. “Rest, please!”

When Ada disappeared, Hecate sighed and reached for her tea and tonic.

***

Hecate was restless by the time Ada returned with dinner. Her cold robbed her of the ability to do much more than conjure a pen and parchment and while editing curricula was usually an enjoyable pastime, she had trouble taking any real pleasure in it today.

Ada set the tray of food on the small table next to Hecate’s bed, closing the door behind her with a snap of her fingers. “How are you feeling?”

Hecate rolled her eyes and set aside her stack of papers. “Useless.”

Ada hummed and nodded as she considered her. “You are welcome to at least perform a half-day of duties tomorrow. I know better than to think I can insist on bed rest for long.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched in a barely-there smile. “Thank you, Ada.”

“Has your fever returned?”

Hecate shook her head.  

“I ought to check and make certain.”

Hecate sat up slightly and opened her mouth, expecting a temperature potion. Instead, Ada leaned forward, placed a hand on Hecate’s cheek, and whispered an incantation before pressing her lips to Hecate’s forehead. Hecate’s mouth snapped shut in surprise. It was an older method of checking someone’s temperature, one used by families who understood things like warmth and saw their progeny for more than their abilities. It was tender in application and though it was something so like Ada, Hecate found herself stunned into silence.

Ada smiled as her eyes caught Hecate’s, her fingertips lightly stroking Hecate’s cheek as she lowered her hand. “It seems to be coming down.”

Hecate nodded quickly.

Ada pointed her thumb in the direction of the dinner tray. “Think you can handle Miss Tapioca’s pea soup?”

Hecate wrinkled her nose, but turned toward the offered bowl anyway.

Ada chuckled. “I hate it too, but I tried to add some savory spice.” Her mouth twitched up into a hopeful smile and Hecate was overwhelmed by the care evident in the gesture.

Hecate took a spoonful. It was just as disgusting as always, but she turned to Ada and tried a smile. “It helps.”

**II. Shoulder**

Hecate’s shoulder twitched violently, but she continued casting as quick as she could, bringing bottles of ingredients flying from all corners of the classroom toward her cauldron. She could hear the students rushing out of the hallway where she’d transferred them mere moments ago. One voice stood out louder than the others, apologetic and frightened. Hecate had warned Eudora about too much Devil’s Snare, but listening had never been the girl’s strong suit. Now, Hecate was in real danger of total paralysis if she didn’t brew the reversal potion quick enough. At least the girls were safe.  

The twitching in her shoulder, while insanely uncomfortable, was still a good sign. She dragged her feet to her cauldron, thankful the hallucinations hadn’t started yet (though the room was swimming a bit more than usual). She shook her head to focus as another presence materialized next to her.

“Girls, I told you--”

A warm hand touched her arm, reciting a calming spell that reduced the twitching in Hecate’s shoulder and alleviated some of her anxiety.

“It’s me.”

Hecate turned to meet Ada’s concerned gaze. The Headmistress took quick measure of her condition then glanced toward the cauldron. “Have you finished the antidote?”

Hecate focused as hard as she could on the bottles and tins in front of her and ran through the ingredients in her head. “I hadn’t the chance to add the plantain leaf yet.”

Ada nodded and summoned the remaining ingredient. She leaned forward to inspect Hecate’s shoulder and shook her head. “You should have called for me.”

Before Hecate could reply, Ada closed the scant distance between them, pressed her lips against Hecate’s bare shoulder, and began sucking some of the poison out. Even as her muscles began to relax somewhat, Hecate’s mind and heart raced faster. She could hardly concentrate on finishing the antidote with Ada’s mouth on her skin, never mind stave off images she conjured of far pleasanter circumstances under which Ada's lips might kiss their current location.

She must have been far worse off than she thought, if Ada had the need to take such drastic measures. She felt Ada’s hands come up to cover hers and together they stirred the potion, until Hecate could no longer determine where she began and Ada ended.

“Hecate,” called Ada, her voice drifting like a boat in the sea. Indeed, the poison must be much more potent than she’d anticipated. Hecate tried to shake away the fog creeping over her, but her vision swam and Ada’s voice seemed only further away. She felt herself falling back from the cauldron, and try as she might she couldn’t seem to catch her bearings.

The walls started to spin. “Ada, I can’t--"

Something pressed against Hecate’s tongue and she swallowed it, unthinking, but almost immediately the world began to right itself. She sank back into a chair, exhausted, as Ada began to repair the top of her dress. Hecate’s cheeks burned at the sudden realization that Ada had torn it open.

“There you are.” Ada smiled down at her, but there was a lingering worry in her eyes.

Hecate swallowed thickly. “Yes, I apologize. Are the girls...?”

Ada nodded. “You transferred them out right in the nick of time.” She offered Hecate a glass of water which she took, thankful for the opportunity to wash away the slightly bitter taste of the antidote.

“Thank you. I’m sorry if I caused you to--”

Ada raised her eyebrows. “To what, dear? Save your life?”

Hecate bowed her head slightly. “I thought I had enough time. I wasn’t sure if--”

Ada placed a hand on her shoulder, on the very same spot where her lips had rested just minutes ago. Hecate shivered slightly and Ada removed her hand, her eyes apologetic. “Just call for me next time, hmm? Even if you’ll be fine, I…” She sighed and fixed her gaze on the far wall. “I just want to be sure you’re all right.”

“Of course, Ada.”

Ada turned and smiled. “Now, I suppose we should see to Eudora. I wouldn’t be surprised if that girl blows up the school by end of term.”

Hecate sighed as she stood and followed Ada out of the room.

**III. Hand**

Ada was still and quiet as she lay in her bed, her only offerings the occasional cough or murmur so soft it could barely be heard. Hecate hated seeing her like this, so unlike her usual self. She had kept vigil at Ada’s bedside for hours now, pacing and anxiously checking her watch in anticipation of each dose of medicine.

The school nurse had assured Hecate that this was only the flu, nothing out of the ordinary, and that it would would pass in time with the occasional tonic and plenty of rest. She’d also told Hecate that she needn’t worry so much, and Hecate had snapped at her for that. She was no more worried than was warranted.

And Hecate had _tried_ to stay away; after all, there was still a school to run, as well as a myriad of tasks that required attention in Ada’s absence. Hecate had only managed to keep busy long enough to rid Ada of her paperwork backlog before she found she could not focus any longer.

Pendell stirred from his place at Ada’s feet. He yawned and stretched and settled back down just as Ada’s eyes fluttered open. She groaned and looked around the room, her hazy gaze finally landing on Hecate. She cleared her throat. “Hecate.”

Hecate released her timepiece and summoned a chair so she could sit next to Ada. Ada reached up with an open palm, glancing at Hecate’s with hopeful eyes. Hecate was a little taken aback, but only waited a moment before she took the proffered hand in her own. “Ada.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Is there something wrong?”

Hecate shook her head as a chime sounded from Ada’s clock. “No, I’ve just brought you some medicine.” She levitated the bottle from across the room and produced a cup of water and a spoon.

Ada smiled softly and readjusted to take the medicine. She groaned again as she shifted. “Thank you.”

Hecate nodded. “Is there,” she paused as Ada cringed from the bitter taste of tonic, “anything else I can do for you?”

Ada took a sip of water before she placed the cup on her bedside table. “No, I’m fine.”

Hecate stood up and turned to go before Ada stopped her and took her hand again. Ada studied their hands for a moment before bringing Hecate’s to her lips. She brushed a kiss against Hecate’s knuckles. It was brief, just a breath of a touch, but Hecate felt it everywhere.

Ada smiled up at her. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate cleared her throat. “Of course, Ada. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you should need anything else.”

Ada hummed as she rolled over and went back to sleep. Hecate watched her for a moment, tracing a finger over the knuckles Ada had just kissed. She sighed and transferred back to her rooms.   

**IV. Cheek**

Hecate cradled a cup of spiced cider that she’d just witnessed Dimity spike with a generous amount of rum. She didn’t often imbibe, but the staff Yule celebration was an exception. She watched as Dimity and Davinia took turns sticking pieces of holly in Miss Gullet’s hair while her back was turned to them.

“Having a good time?”

Hecate turned to see Ada, wearing a ridiculous pink paper crown, holding a biscuit and a cup of the same cider. Her smile was utterly endearing, pulling at a small corner of Hecate’s heart that she did her best to ignore.  

“It’s not the worst evening,” offered Hecate.

Ada chuckled. “That’s certainly something.” She took a sip of her cider and whistled. “Good heavens.”

Hecate nodded toward the cauldron. “It appears Dimity thought we needed something extra a little earlier than last year.” In front of them, Davinia lifted her small wand and started growing vines to connect the holly in Miss Gullet’s hair.

Ada shrugged lightly and took another sip. “How have you been?”

They hadn’t seen each other much these past several weeks, what with preparations for the end of term and a winter expedition Hecate would leave on in just a few days’ time.  It was always odd for them to spend time apart; it left Hecate feeling _off_ , as if a piece of herself were missing and she couldn’t quite function with the same efficiency.  

Hecate took another sip of her cider and tried not to cringe. Dimity needed to be better supervised. “I’m well. I just had confirmation that the passage through to Norway should run smoothly.”

Ada tapped the side of her mug and nodded. “You’ll mirror me when you’ve arrived?”

“Of course. I’ll even pop over to Sweden for a pair of morning glory mittens.” Ada raised an eyebrow and Hecate mirrored the expression. “You expressed a desire for them a month ago, did you not?”

Ada studied her for a long moment before her mouth split into a small smile. “I did.”

“Oi, Hecate! Look up!”

Hecate turned to glare at Dimity but caught sight of the mistletoe hung just over their heads. Had that been there this whole time? She signed and reached up to remove it.

Ada placed a hand on her arm to stop her and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not usually one to shy away from tradition, Hecate,” she said mildly.

Hecate stood quiet for a moment before inclining her head in agreement. “You’re right,” she said carefully. “I’m not.”

Ada winked. “I will make it easy on you.” She used Hecate’s arm for leverage and stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek.

It took every ounce of Hecate’s not inconsiderable willpower to remain still and not turn her head to meet Ada’s lips with her own. At the touch of Ada’s soft lips on her skin, Hecate’s mind filled with images of the many moments they’d shared before: full of tenderness, comfort, and gratitude, stolen minutes in Ada’s office or the library corridor, times where she yearned for so much _more_. Perhaps, one day, she’d be brave enough to turn toward what she wanted, rather than shy away.

Ada smiled at her as she settled back on her feet. Hecate offered a small smile in return.  

**V. Lips**

They were settled in Hecate’s study: a rare location for their daily reports, but they’d had to discipline a few first years before bed and Hecate’s rooms were closer. Hecate made some offhand quip that sent Ada into peals of laughter. Her eyes were alight with mirth and the flickering firelight that danced across her face only served to further illuminate her joy.

Hecate watched her, filled with a familiar warmth she had come to associate with Ada. She might never admit it to anyone, but these were her favorite moments: ones in which she could offer Ada respite from the often stressful task of running the Academy; when she could ease Ada’s mind, bring a smile to her kind face, and banish some of the shadows that lingered.  

“Goodness,” breathed Ada as she calmed, her laughter having settled into an occasional giggle. Her eyes were soft as she smiled at Hecate. “I needed that.”

Hecate nodded, distracted and enchanted by the way Ada rested her head against the back of Hecate’s armchair. Ada looked as if she could settle there all night and be perfectly content. Hecate realized she would be more than pleased if Ada did just that.

“Hecate?” asked Ada, startling Hecate from her reverie. Hecate was dismayed to see that much of her glee had melted away, leaving only concern and worry. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she answered, too quickly. “Quite. I’m all right.” A beat. “I was just-- well.” She paused and took a deep breath.“I was wondering... if I might try something.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Try something?”

Hecate steeled herself and leaned forward, ready to retreat at any sign of Ada’s displeasure. When none came, Hecate moved closer, reaching up to cup Ada’s cheek. Ada smiled and leaned into her touch, her own hand coming to rest at the base of Hecate’s neck. Hecate shivered at the contact. She took a deep breath and closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips softly against Ada’s. Ada _hmmed_ with pleasure and opened her mouth, as if to invite Hecate to deepen their kiss. Hecate obliged without hesitation.

When they parted, Ada didn’t pull away, instead choosing to rest her forehead against Hecate’s. “You are welcome to try that any time you please.”

Hecate could not stop the laugh bubbling from her throat. “I shall keep that in mind." 


End file.
